The present invention relates to a baluster for balustrades of stairs, verandas or the like.
In general, the balusters for balustrades of stairs and verandas are in size from 850 to 1100 mm, but especially the slopes of stairs are not standardized because they change from one building to another so that the standardization of the balusters used for constructing the stair balustrades has been very difficult.
The present invention was made to overcome the above and other problems encountered in the prior art balusters and has for its object to provide balusters which can be used to build a balustrade or the like in any size and slope. The above and other objects, effects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the description of a preferred embodiment thereof taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.